User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Valkyrie Archangel Griel
Valkyrie Archangel Griel Skill 'Eternal Divine Life (Nullifies all status ailments, 30% boost to max HP & boosts BC and HC drop rate) 'Burst 'Lost Electric Plasma (16 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & boosts BC and HC drop rate for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 16 BC) 'Brave Burst Angelic Thunder of Asgard (18 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & probable great decrease in enemy Atk for 1 turn & boosts BC and HC drop rate for 3 turns; Cost: 22 BC, DC: 18 BC) Brave Burst Rising Wings of Victory (23 combo massive Thunder attack on all enemies & probable enormous hit to Atk, Def for 1 turn & gradually increases BB gauge for 3 turns; Cost: 15 BC, DC: 23 BC) Skill True Freedom of Flight (Boosts BC and HC drop rate) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Griel was an angel who sought freedom and defied the gods. Her powers awakened due to actions caused by the disastrous beast Bordebegia, who was despised for so long. Bordebegia sacrificed himself to save Griel as he smiled as he perished. Thus, Griel learned the true meaning of freedom and went ahead and took on the gods with nothing to fear, knowing very well that it could lead to the end of her life. Leader Skill Score: 10/10 "7.8 for too much utility." - IGN Just kidding, I mean what? Griel grants status immunity for the squad. Status ailments are everywhere throughout the game that status immunity becomes one of the most essential aspects in terms of setting up squads. Very good to have as you do not need another anti-debuffer in the squad, unless Stat Down debuffs become a problem. The 30% boost to HP is also really nice. In combination with status immunity, the squad becomes even beefier now that the squad is able to survive much better. With the two together, Griel already provides enough utility for the squad. But we're not done yet! Griel also increase HC and BC drop rate by 10%. This is relatively small amount, but it's still usable. The base BC drop rate is 35%, and when Griel's Leader Skill is active, the drop rate becomes 45%. Is that not enough? What if we use a Rin lead? That means the BC drop rate becomes 70%. This is due to the fact that two Leader Skills can stack onto each other. Now, if Griel's SBB is used, the total drop rate will become 100% and will not go any higher than that. This means that units are guaranteed to produce 100% of their Drop Check. Take Afla Dilith for example. His SBB has a 66 BC Drop Check and will produce 66 BC for each enemy with the 100% BC drop rate. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Were you ever in a panic to get HC and BC drop rate buffs? Griel's BB can put stop that panic attack as her 280% damage modifier BB provides a 25% boost to BC and HC drop rate. This is great as this serves as your drop rate buffer. If you are short on BC and HC, you can simply use Griel's BB to apply these buffs. However, 25% isn't the best. There's Feeva with the highest BC and HC drop rate buffs at 35%. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Griel's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier. This damage modifier is much higher than average, even out-damaging her equivalent, Feeva. But this isn't all that Griel has to offer. She's got lots more. This SBB provides a 30% boost to HC and BC drop rate. This is currently the second best in the game. With such an immense boost to HC drop rate, you would not need a healer in your squad as the HC produced will be enough to fill most of all your units' HP to full. The 30% BC drop rate buff can take her drop rate to 65% (35% from base + 30% from SBB). If Griel is the Leader, the total drop rate will become 75%. That's a lot to handle. However, 30% isn't the best in the game. If you thought Feeva was good, Griel provides even more. She is given a 30% chance of reducing enemy Atk by 50%. This is great as 30% is one of the highest probabilities for inflicting Stat Down in the game. The 50% reduction in Atk significantly lowers the damage taken from enemies. However, keep in mind that this only reduces unfixed damage, making fixed damage attacks, like Maxwell's Destiny, Abaddon's Death Gate, and Lugina's Grand Hazard, unaffected. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Griel's UBB utilizes the typical 1000% damage modifier, which yields a high damage output. This UBB also comes with a 15 BC regen buff, which is really nice. In a future patch of Brave Frontier, UBB buffs will be able to stack on top of BB/SBB buffs. Imagine what would happen if you combined Griel's UBB buff with Grahdens's SBB buff. Overall, this UBB is actually quite disappointing. Griel has a 30% chance of inflicting -80% Atk Down and -80% Def Down. 30% chance on UBB? The probability of inflicting these two Stat Down buffs is rather low to even make it worth the trouble charging up Overdrive and unleashing UBB. If Griel fails to inflict any of the Stat Downs against her enemies, this UBB would be wasted. True, there's the 15 BC regen buff, but Aaron does a way better job at doing so, considering he provides 15 BC regen every turn for 3 turns and when attacked. Speaking of Def Down, it's rather useless to inflict it as there is Ignore-Def, which will completely disregard enemy Def and treat it as 0. Ignore-Def can easily be utilized using BB/SBB. Units that use this include Dilma, Zephyr, Fei, Fei and Fang, Lava, etc. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Cool! 15% boost to HC and BC drop rate? Who needs a Virtue Stone anyway? In all seriousness, Griel's Extra Skill serves as a perfect substitute for a Virtue Stone. Griel's BC drop rate becomes 50% thanks to this buff. When combined with her SBB buff, her BC drop rate becomes 80%. Very neat, huh? Arena Score: 9/10 Status immunnity? Check. Increased drop rate? Check. High Drop Checks? Check. Griel has a 33 BC Drop Check on her normal attack. This is one of the highest Drop Checks in the game, allowing her to produce a sufficient amount of BC for the squad. Her BB damage allows her to easily clean the opponent's side of the field as her BB damage modifier and her Atk is high. As a Leader, Griel may not be the best BB lead to use in Arena, but her 30% boost to HP and status immunity effects can prove to be very useful. The 30% boost beefs up all of the units in the squad, allowing them to survive better on the opponent's first turn. Status immunity becomes very useful when the Status Ailments Active rule takes effect because Griel's Leader Skill will block out all status ailments, leaving the opponent the only one to suffer. Stats Score: 10/10 Overall, Griel's stats remain high and balanced, all of which overly exceed the average points for every stat. With high stats, Griel has a much better time surviving, dealing damage, and recovering HP. In terms of typing, my type preference for Griel is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Griel provides so much utility for the squad that she earns a 10 in this category. As the Leader, Griel provides the ever-so-useful status immunity for the squad, the survivability-boosting 30% boost to HP, and the nice 10% boost to HC and BC drop rate. Griel fulfills two of the most important roles in an essential squad, those being anti-debuffer (Leader only) and BB generator. For those who lack Feeva, Griel serves as one of the best substitutes for her, serving as both a BB generator and a pseudo healer. Griel also becomes one of the best Leaders to use in harder missions, especially in Trial 005, Trial 006, Trial EX2, GGC, etc. Conclusion Total Score: 9.3/10 It seems like people are arguing over Griel's gender being Genderless when her lore clearly states that Griel is female. Fun fact: Angels and genderless people are usually referred to as "He" in the Bible. However, since angels are pure intellects do not have physical forms, they are not assigned a gender. Which unit do you think has the most controversy over gender? Atro Lira Griel Aaron Maxwell Zevalhua Comment below on what you think of Griel! How do you use Griel? Is she one of your favorite Leaders? How will you use her in the future? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Cataclysm Empress Feeva *Thief God Zelnite *Heavenly Emperor Kanon *Execrated Fei Category:Blog posts